


I thought you might have found yourself another goldfish

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, goldfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Gifted with love and thanks to LadyGlinda whose non- stop creativity, sense of humour and passion for these two keeps us Holmescest fans so well fed with these treats that she writes so regularly! Thanks for being an inspiration and for writing and sharing so many amazing fics :) You rock!!This collage was inspired by her fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039755
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	I thought you might have found yourself another goldfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Goldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039755) by [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/pseuds/LadyGlinda). 




End file.
